


Summer days

by Dylan_m



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Body Worship, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Showering under a waterfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



[ ](http://oi59.tinypic.com/1232m4z.jpg)

 

 

[ ](http://oi62.tinypic.com/2m7ymbn.jpg)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time drawing them and it actually took a long time deciding what to go with, it involved a lot of video "research" and some pictures of tigers- How does everyone else make it??
> 
> Also couldn't decide if Madeleine era or post-Seine AU or whatever so that's left to your immagination ;)
> 
> I made the sketches before looking if there were actual waterfalls I could use (like, who cares) but afterwards I discovered that Étretat (which has waterfalls but not like the ones I drew) is sort of close to Montreuil and now I want that too, if you're not familiar with Étretat look it up it's beautiful!
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
